


Destined

by loserville_girl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserville_girl/pseuds/loserville_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the darkness covers the world, she searches for who makes her life worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains mentions of depression and suicide.

A girl walked slowly down street, with tears running down her delicate face. The black dress she wore contrasted with her dead-like pale skin, her long black hair fell down pale uncovered shoulders, making her look like a drowned girl.

She had a little bottle held tightly in her delicate hands, and kept stealing quick glances at the gloomy view. Above her, the lifeless darkness of the night fell joylessly down the trees, like a mantle of shadows.

Even in her slow pace, the girl determinately walked to the trees that would take her faster to her destination. She was so shrouded in her own pain, that the mere view of her gave off a depressive aura.

Soon she was walking in between the trees, surrounded by the hopeless darkness. The breeze touched her face lightly, like the rustling of a bat's wings, the girl muttered softly, plaintive...

\- I can't, I can't...

She murmured the words like a chant, humming while going through the dead forest, the dry branches twisting like inhuman hands in her long hair. Sometimes she had the feeling that she saw eyes glowing in the thick mist that covered her heels, like she was being watched.The wind whistled and blew in waves around the tormented girl, its whistles seemed to turn into voices, gloomy whispers that gave her blood-curdling chills, she suddenly stopped. That voice... she knew that voice. Loud, desperate sobs were ripped from her throat when she cried harder and harder for a while. When she finally calmed herself, she resumed her slow pace, still whispering her chant.

\- I can't, I just... can't.

Her low voice resonates around her, showing off its brokenness, her black dress revolves around her with the wind, giving her a ghostly appearance.

Then she got there - the cemetery – with its graves spread all around. The place was terrifying, she walked in between the graves, feeling like the ones who were there burried accompained her. She stopped unexpectedly, her eyes – glassy like the dead's – stared at the face of a handsome boy that now stood in front of her, his black eyes watched her intently.

\- Jake... - she whispered still in shock.

He got closer and brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

\- Raven... - he said quietly.

The boy couldn't be more than two years older than the girl, he was really pale and his dark hair was messy. The wind was blowing so strongly that it seemed to be almost supernatural, a weird aura surrounded the boy, an aura of helplessness.

As suddenly as he came, he was gone, striding in between the graves, getting out of sight when he got too far. Raven went in the same direction, resuming her walk like she was never interrupted and still humming.

When she finally got to her destination, she looked around to the scary, gloomy place and read the name on the gravestone:

"Nicholas Jacob Spencer"

More tears came down her tormented face.

\- I missed you, my love, life doesn't mean anything without you, everything feels so cold, empty and hopeless.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, Jake stared at her. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight. Tears ran down Raven's face while she stared at the one who was taken from her, she could remember it like it was yesterday.

_A stormy night and the car crash caused by a drunk driver. The lights from the police cars and ambulances were so bright through the heavy rain. Jake seemed to be pacefully sleeping on the floor, but he would never open his eyes again._

It took her a while to stop sobbing, while her dead boyfriend gazed at her sorrowfully.

\- I missed you, angel. It's been so long since I last saw your beautiful eyes. – he said quietly, his black eyes sparkled.

\- I missed you too, but we'll be together from now on... - she whispered while opening her little bottle and drinking all of its content, she had already accepted it, she felt destined, destined to Jake, forever... She felt the life leave her body slowly and lay down next to her lover's gravestone, with her blurred vision she could still see him crouching beside her, crying for seeing her like that, his lovely girl.

She was still staring at Jake when she died, slowly and painless, the light slowly left her eyes.

The supernatural wind kept blowing on the dreary night, while on the grave of a young man, reposed the body of a girl that couldn't live without him.


End file.
